


And Now I’m Covered In The Colours Pull Apart At The Seams

by Thunderfire69



Series: The IronStrange den [19]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Getting Together, IronStrange, M/M, Minor Angst, Soulmate AU, StrangeIron, Thanks to the IronStrange discord for helping me work out how they’d make physical contact, oblivious idiots, this is kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: A soulmate au bc I love soulmate aus





	And Now I’m Covered In The Colours Pull Apart At The Seams

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate au where you see the world in one colour until you make physical contact with your soulmate

He’d heard of soulmates, of course, and he’d accepted that he wouldn’t find his.

 

Anyway, green wasn’t a  _ bad  _ colour to be stuck seeing for the rest of his life.

 

All he could hope was that his soulmate had also accepted their fate, accepted that they wouldn’t find him.

 

Besides, Tony currently had his eye on a certain snarky sorcerer, who he was sure couldn’t be his soulmate, and if ending up with him meant never seeing the other colours in the world, Tony was pretty okay with that.

 

Tony had found out a few things about the sorcerer, purely through observation;

 

-He was insecure about his hands, often hiding them from view

 

-Every so often he’d lift a hand subconsciously to where the time stone once sat, then he’d remember and lower his hand once more

 

-Sometimes he’d run his hand across his chest, as if tracing a scar

 

-He avoided physical contact like the plague

 

The final fact made Tony believe that Stephen had made physical contact with someone who wasn’t his soulmate one too many times.

 

All of this was running through his mind as he sat in his lab; the upgrades he’d been making to his armour had been left alone for a good half hour now, unfinished, and it was likely they wouldn’t be finished at all that day.

 

It was then that Stephen portalled in.

 

“I’ve got the documents on protection spells for the compound, Stark,” he announced as he stepped through.

 

Tony honestly didn’t have a clue how he was even able to do magic; his arms were full of documents and papers, but he still somehow closed the portal behind himself.

 

Tony moved aside to allow Stephen through to place the documents on the desk, but it apparently wasn’t far enough out the way to make Stephen certain that they wouldn’t make physical contact.

 

As Stephen made to dodge Tony, some of the documents he was carrying came loose, scattering over the floor.

 

Stephen barely had time to curse before Tony was crouched down, helping him to collect the papers.

 

Tony then reached for another of the documents, and felt his hand brush against Stephen’s.

 

For a moment, they both froze, and then slowly, colour began to fill the world.

 

As the green Tony was used to began to change into other colours, Stephen pulled away sharply, getting up as quickly as possible.

 

Unfortunately for him, in his haste to get away, he lost his footing, and on instinct Tony rushed over to catch him.

 

“Guess you could say you  _ fell  _ for me,” Tony teased, helping Stephen to his feet again.

 

Stephen snorted, shaking his head. “You’re terrible.”

 

Tony just shrugged. “Can’t help it.”

 

“I can’t  _ believe  _ I’m stuck with you.”

 

“Hey, you’re no picnic either,” Tony argued, but he was smiling.

 

“The one bonus is I don’t have to see everything in blue anymore,” Stephen said.

 

“Well I was  _ perfectly  _ happy seeing the world in green,” Tony said sarcastically.

 

Silence fell between them for a moment.

 

“You have anything else to do today?”

 

“I was going to go and read at the Sanctum, but if you have something better in mind…” Stephen trailed off.

 

“Great. Cause I have a really great idea for a date that involves balloon animals-”

 

“ _ Tony. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything for this pairing for a little while so I wrote this bc I love them and I love soulmate aus


End file.
